


Abandonment fragments

by Majora_Cats



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers, 爆丸バトルプラネット | Bakugan: Battle Planet (Anime)
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Other, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majora_Cats/pseuds/Majora_Cats
Summary: A white bakugan begins to write a diary about everything that happens in his daily life which brings a series of events and revelations.





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fragmentos del abandono](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528293) by MajoraCats. 

> This is my first fanfic so you can give me critics and suggestions for improve, don’t be shy nwn

Hello, I will start writing here about myself in case one day I lose my memory and need to know who I am.

Well, I'm Ali, a white bakugan, I have an older brother named Clow, he always brings me food and things to play and make figures. I live in a small room but it is comfortable for me, I have a small window that let me see the exterior, is dark but it is the method in which my brother brings me food and my things, so I can not complain. I also have a door that takes me to a great hall where I draw and play, it is full of white flowers and mirrors everywhere, my house is very beautiful.

Oh I also like dancing very much, my older brother gave me some instruments to make music and dance, he was very kind of him, he is the best, although I can never see him completely, I can only see his hands and hear his voice; I hope and one day to be able to see it completely, I would hug him and thank him for everything he has done for me.

I think it is all I know that it is good to remember about me, tomorrow I will write more if I can think of something new or find a new use for this notebook that Clow gave me, and if you read this Clow:

I love you very much and thanks for everything you do for me [The note ended with a heart drawn with a black crayon one half and the remaining end red]


	2. Friends

Today was a very special day, I was playing as usual until it was time to eat, I went to where my window is where my Clow gives me my food, but something happened, instead of receiving food, the window became large by a moment, and suddenly threw a subject into my room, he hit the wall; then it returned to the original size and then my brother appeared to give me my plate, after he handed it to me I said thank you and he said goodbye saying: "Enjoy your food and your new toy".

With the latter I was confused for a while until that guy behind me ran, pushing me and hitting the wall where my window was, I fell with the push and I could only see him hit while screaming and shouting ugly and insulting things towards the wall; He stopped quickly, sat on his knees and began to cry, I became very sad, I don't like to see sad people, so I approached him and slowly hugged him, I told him not to cry anymore, everything is fine and I was here for him. Then he corresponded to my hug, gave me a warm hug even with tears and apologized for the push. After a while, we started talking about ourselves and introducing ourselves a little, the truth is that he is a very nice bakugan, his name is Egimia and he is very intelligent and interesting, He talks about the bakugan "Heos", as were the other worlds and the other attributes; I was surprised by everything he told me, it was surprising, there were other bakugans of other colors, shapes and different places.

I always thought we were just Clow and me in this place. But he showed me what else to see in this place. In the end we became friends and he asked me if he could write in the middle of my notebook, his own things so as not to forget who he was, with the condition that it was a secret what there was of each other unless it was necessary if we lost our memory; Of course I agreed to that and we reinforced the deal with an oath with our little finger.

I have a new friend, that’s great! [There was a drawing of 2 happy faces one yellow and the other with black]


	3. The good times have ceased

I still can't believe that things will end this way, for so long we have been friendly and he just shot me like a dirty rag; Even so, at least I found some comfort in Ali, that little white bakugan, I wonder why he had locked her up, would she have been an impostor? Would it have something to do with his projects? Doubts didn’t cease to arise during my stay in this area, but still she is too kind to have to be here. Although I am also beginning to generate another concern, I don’t want her to know the terrible fate that awaits her out there being a bakugan without attribute, I am scared of the rejection she will receive for others and that they want to kill her, so I decided to lie about her attribute and not telling her anything about whites, I still feel terrible, I'm a liar...


End file.
